


Teasing

by writeasoph



Series: Jacksepticeye x reader Stories [3]
Category: Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Battle, F/M, Fluff, Markiplier - Freeform, Naughty, Party, jacksepticeye - Freeform, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeasoph/pseuds/writeasoph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up from Flirting</p><p>You and Jack are at Mark's birthday party.<br/>Jack decides to make it a bit more interesting by teasing you for the whole evening.</p><p>Well, two can play at that game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing

For fuck's sake, could he not control himself for one night? At home, this type of behaviour is understandable but when we are in the middle of his best friend's party? Really Sean?

Being my boyfriend, he knows how to what I like. He also knows how to annoy me. So first of all, he brought me along to this party knowing that I hate them. Yes, I understand it's all for Mark and I'm the one that bought his present so I should give it him but I really hated being here. Then, there's the teasing. 

It all starts with his hand around my waist, his way of showing his ownership of me. I'm fine with this and it fills me with pride that he's so happy that I'm his. Until of course, his hand starts to fall down and touch my rear. I write off the first time as an accident and I simply don't react. However, when it happens 10 times in a conversation, I'm starting to get irritated. Maybe he's trying to make the party more interesting for me or maybe he's just teasing me so that he gets what he wants later on tonight. I'm guessing the latter. 

No one seems to be aware of these actions, so obviously he starts to get bored and tries to think of another way tempt me. I can tell that the first thing he thinks of is his voice. Shit.   
Every time Mark or one of his other friends try and talk to him he talks really low. Like, sexy low. Every time he did it, he'd look towards me and laugh at the stupid effect it had on me. At one point, I'm pretty sure I was trembling. His friends give him strange looks but I know he doesn't care. According to him, it's all worth it for my pain.

Finally, him being cocky and not wanting me to become immune to his voice, he changes tactics a third time. It's only a small thing to do but he knows I love it. Whenever we'd move on and walk towards other people, he'd dart his head so that his hair messed up and every, single, time he'd have to put drag his fingers carefully through his thick silky hair. At this point, I fucking hated him. I had reached my limits with him and now it was time for payback. Sweet, sweet revenge. 

"Honey, I'm going to go talk to Molly and the girls. There's just something I need to mention real quick I'll be right back," I said, standing on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek. He seemed reluctant to let me go but he couldn't exactly make me stay, could he? So, I was out. Now let the teasing begin. 

I walk over towards Mark seeming as another group of people have just left him. He was spread out on the small sofa and didn't look like he'd be getting up anytime soon. Molly and her friends are nowhere to be seen so I have the perfect excuse to talk to him.

"Hey Mark! You enjoying yourself?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah it's great! Couldn't have asked for a better party. What about you gorgeous, you having fun?" he replied.  
I knew that Jack would be watching me, he always was. I also knew he was the one to get slightly jealous, even though he would never admit it. 

Before I replied I bit my lip quickly, taking the compliment quietly. I knew Jack loved it when I did this, he'd told me before that it used to drive him mad. "Yeah, it's great thanks! Have you seen Molly around? I need to have a quick chat with her,"

"Oh they just left, sorry. Molly and Wade have to catch a plane early tomorrow so they left early."

"Oh. Okay, that's fine I'll just message her tomorrow or something." Adding another element, I ran my fingers through my hair. It was always a habit to play with it and I knew it was something that Jack liked, even though it was such a small thing.

"Hey, would you help me up? I'm way too comfy here but I should probably go up and mingle seeming as it's my own party,"

He extended his hand towards me and I knew exactly what to do now. Giggling, I grabbed his hand but bearing in mind that I was not strong at all and he was pure muscle, he fell back down on the sofa almost instantly. Not only that, but he also dragged me down with him since he still had my hand. Laughing, I fell on top of him and we were practically cuddling. I had landed in the perfect place of his lap and he had wrapped his arms around me to stop me falling down even further. 

"Woah there! That didn't go very well did it? God, I'm sorry I forgot how heavy I was!" Mark said. 

"It's fine! It's fine," I said, scrambling off of his lap. This time, I grabbed his arm with both hands and heaved him up successfully. Still laughing, he hugged me again and I pushed away slightly so that his arms slid down to my waist and my arms stayed around his neck. The position was perfect. I just prayed that Jack was looking. 

"Thank you!" he said, oblivious. Across the room, I spotted Amanda with Bob. 

"Oh look, there's Amanda! I haven't even seen her yet. Mind if I leave ya?" I asked

"No, not at all! See you later Y/N!"

I waved goodbye and I started to walk over, trying to think of what else I could do when suddenly, Jack blocked my way.

"I know what you're doing princess so you better stop right now," he growled. His narrow eyes cut right through me and his arms were crossed in irritation. His posture, his look and his voice all told me he had been watching the whole time.

"It's called revenge, sweetheart. Don't mess with others if you don't expect to be messed with back. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to talk to some friends," I said and tried to move around him.

"Nu-uh, we are going home, right now. I know you don't like it here anyway, so just take what you asked for," he said, grabbing my arm as he dragged me through the room. I knew what was I was in for when I got home and I couldn't wait. I could see that he hated the massive grin on my face. He pulled me towards Mark, to excuse us politely. I don't know how he still had his patience at this point.

"Hey, Mark? Look, I'm really sorry but we are gonna have to go," he started.

"What, why? The party won't be half as good without you guys!" Mark said.

"I just got a text from my dad to say that my mum's ill again and if I'm honest I hate to think that I'm having fun whilst she's back in hospital," he said, looking at the ground. I rubbed his arm gently as if to comfort him. He was such a cheeky bastard.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry, you guys go ahead. Here," he said astonished, and gave Jack a hug. Then he turned to me and bowed before kissing my hand and I bit my lip again. A part of me feels like Mark was secretly trying to help me out there, especially since Jack looked extremely uncomfortable as he did. 

"See you guys soon!" he said and we started to leave. As soon as our backs were turned, I couldn't get the smile off my face again. 

"You did it again! For fuck's sake, Y/N!"

"You're having a go at me? You are a horrid person, Mr Mcloughlin! Faking your mother to have an illness just so you could get out of there!" I whispered harshly.

"Well, that's what happens when someone tries to tease me and make me jealous! What was I meant to do, fuck you in the bathroom? It's not my fault, I'm only trying to be decent!"

We had walked out of the party and stood by the side of the road, waiting for a taxi. 

"You know damn well you starting the little teasing game! I only joined in to get some payback and part of my sanity back!"

"Well, I knew you didn't want to be there so I made it a bit more fun!"

"Fun? Fun? Freaking torture is what you call fun now? I am so buying you a dictionary for Christmas,"

Having enough of my sass, he pushed me against the wall and held me there. It was only a matter of seconds before he started to kiss me. It wasn't his usual I love you style though. This was more like You're going to regret teasing me style. He was starting to get rough, his hands securing my waist so that I couldn't move. His lips were hungry and rapid, moving at a pace that I loved matching. My hands found themselves running up through his hair and I could tell he was rolling in the pleasure of it all. I was also rich in indulgence, especially when one of his hands released my waist to run his fingers up my side but barely making contact. I adored him doing this to me and broke the kiss as I arched my back and tilted back my head and moaned like I had wanted to all evening. 

"That's just a taste of what you're going to get tonight, sweetheart," he whispered, letting go of me completely. I whined at the loss of contact, but he had managed to somehow stop a taxi. 

I loved him like this. He was just so sexy when he knew he had the authority. We'd both been naughty tonight and I couldn't wait for what would happen when we got home.

As we sat in the taxi, both of us eager to get home I clasped his hand.

"Jack?" I asked. 

"Yeah?"

"If every party's like this, I think I might go more often," I whispered, looking down at our hands.

His mouth turned into a mischievous smile and his eyes lit up at the idea. 

All that I can say is, I really couldn't wait until we got home.


End file.
